Irresistible
by FanWriter02
Summary: Hiccup didn't realize he'd stopped her until his hand was resting on hers, both setting on the napkin. "Yes..?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow in question. "Er…" The syrup was still shining on her lips, and he knew she realized he was staring at them… but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't look away. "I could…" pause... "I could really kiss your right now." post RTTE season 4


**Irresistible**

Cooking.

The one thing that almost the entire gang _but_ Hiccup struggled with.

So -upon moving from Berk where the cooks at the hall were in charge of meals- who was designated to be chef?

 _Hiccup._

Lucky him.

And things had only gotten harder since chicken had gotten scratched off the menu ( _thank you Tuffnut_ ), now limiting their diet to fish and whatever wildlife they were able to nab in the forest- except the fish of course. That they got in the ocean- the dragons were quite regular in that department. Every morning they'd go out and fish- or hunt in the forest- before bringing back their kill for the gang to eat.

But Hiccup had always been the one to make the meals- at least until Heather arrived. Once she came they took shifts- much to his relief. It had been difficult to manage both cooking and Dragon Hunter attacks… and add Viggo to that mix… his life had been crazy busy.

But after Viggo's death, he was once again placed in charge of the kitchen… yay.

"Hiccup! I'm starving, would you pick up the pace?" Snotlout whined from his place at the table, tapping his fork impatiently against the wood.

In his daze of thoughts about why _he_ was the one currently cooking the morning meal, Hiccup had ceased the movement of flipping the fried fish and pancakes. With a snort he hurriedly flipped both, giving Snotlout an annoyed glance.

"It's not as easy as it looks, Snotlout!"

"Ah, come on, can't be that hard…" Snotlout appeared uninterested in the topic- besides the fact that all he wanted was food that could be stuffed in his mouth.

"Be patient, my good man." Tuffnut said indignantly, sitting up straight while Ruff and Chicken sat on either side of him, Chicken standing on a pile of Fishlegs' books. (And Fishlegs was most definitely not happy about it, but after a not-so-small scuffle, he'd settled with it, if Tuffnut promised that Chicken wouldn't crap over his knowledge books)

"Yeah, just wait, Snotlout." Astrid added fiercely, picking up a butter knife and waving it at Snotlout's nose threateningly- that girl really could look violent with even the smallest of weapons- she was so talented she could make a _spoon_ look threatening.

"Fine, fine, okay! Wait for the slow poke, got it."

"Any more of _that_ Snotlout, and you just might be making your own meal." Fishlegs added casually, looking unamused.

"Thank you." Hiccup grinned over at them, giving Snotlout a firm look. "Patience cuz."

"Cuz!?" Snotlout guffawed. "Since when do I get called _cuz?_ That makes me sound like some immature kid."

Everyone just stared at him, causing the teen to blush in indignance. "Right, right… gang up on Snotlout! Brilliant."

"Gah, darn it!" Hiccup yelped, accidently flipping a cake off the iron and onto the floor. Toothless was there in an instant, slurping the cake up with his tongue and swallowing it in one gulp, grinning gummily at the unamused Haddock before him.

"Toothless!" Hiccup laughed, giving the dragon a little shove. "That wasn't for you!"

"He ate it though! They must be good." Snotlout licked his lips in anticipation, tapping his fork and knife again. "Hurry would you!?"

"I'm coming!"

Hiccup turned and slid the plate onto the table, hurrying back to the stove to slip another batch of cakes on as well as flip the fish yet again.

"Hiccup?"

He turned and smiled at Astrid who was standing close behind him, arms crossed and a stern expression on her face. "Yes, m'lady?"

"You should come and eat."

"And listen to Snot's complaining?"

She grinned and pushed the pan off the stove, setting it on the warmer and tugging on Hiccup's arm. "Come on, Haddock! You never get to relax at meal time, and I like to sit next to you while I- _you_ eat."

"Ast…"

"Come now." She shoved him onto the bench and pushed a plate in front of him, slapping a few cakes on it before rushing back to the stove and placing the pan of fish on the table, tossing a few onto his plate.

"There!"

Hiccup laughed shakily, staring at Astrid for a moment before grabbing his fork and doing as she'd instructed- eating the meal with the rest of the gang. He could feel her eyes on him- making sure he was behaving and actually eating without trying to sneak away before she also followed suit.

Once eating his fill (which he did quite quickly, seeing as how he was used to gulping his food down) he just paused and waited for the others to finish. It was… nice. to just sit and relax, not really worrying about rushing through everything to get out to do chores and what not…

He turned and glanced at Astrid who was still eating beside him. She was still eating the cakes which she'd slathered in maple syrup- a new sappy substance that Hiccup had discovered was a really sweet topping for the cakes. Her mouth was slightly sticky with the stuff and after taking three bites, she reached for the napkin.

Hiccup didn't realize he'd stopped her until his hand was resting on hers, both setting on the napkin.

"Yes..?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow in question.

"Er…" The syrup was still shining on her lips, and he knew she realized he was staring at them… but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't look away. "I could…"

"What?" She urged, eyes sparkling in question… and a bit of teasing dorkiness as well.

"I could really kiss you right now." He breathed, feeling his face flush crimson in embarrassment.

She grinned and leaned a bit closer… but still too far away… _Thor_ …

He moved forward then, pressing his lips against her syrupy covered ones. She tasted sweeter with the syrup on her lips, and he couldn't help but smile against her when she giggled slightly. He pulled away a few moments later, licking his lips to rid them of the syrup.

"Better?" She laughed, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

He grinned at her, before freezing in position when he realized… it had gotten _very_ quiet around the table…

Both he and Astrid glanced up at the same time, met with wide eyed stares- even from the Chicken. No one moved, all smiling and grinning from ear to ear.

"Awwwww." Ruffnut sighed dreamily, tilting her head to one side and rocking back and forth.

"Ewww. Didn't you see that she had syrup on her mouth?" Tuffnut shook his head in confusion. "I don't understand love at all."

"I personally just find that disgusting." Snotlout stated simply before returning to his eating.

Hiccup hunched a bit in embarrassment, but Astrid's arm stayed on his shoulder. He smiled at her, she smiling back before grabbing the napkin and shoving it into his hand.

He stared at if for a moment before taking the hint and lifting it to her mouth, delicately wiping away the syrup from her lips.

"Thank you." Astrid smiled and leaned forward, giving his cheek a peck. "See? Told you you'd like sitting with us."

"You." He corrected, wrapping his arm about her and pulling her close.

* * *

 **The prompt for this drabble was: _"I could kiss you right now!"_**

 **I hope you enjoyed this, reviews and faves would be wonderful. :)**


End file.
